Garry Chalk
| birth_place = Southampton, Hampshire, England, U.K. | years_active = 1980–present | spouse = }} Garry Glen Chalk (born February 17, 1952) is an English-Canadian actor and voice actor. He has provided the voices for Optimus Primal of Beast Wars: Transformers and Beast Machines, as well as Optimus Prime in the anime English dubs of Transformers: Armada, Transformers Energon, and Transformers: Cybertron, and also was the third American voice of Dr. Robotnik for Sonic Underground. He has lent his voice to over 30 animated television series and has been in films such as The Fly II, Godzilla and Freddy vs. Jason. He played the recurring role of Col. Chekov on Stargate SG-1. He is perhaps best known for his recurring role as Inspector Andrew Pawlachuk on Cold Squad. Life and career Chalk was born in Southampton, Hampshire, England on February 17, 1952 and, at the age of 5, moved with his family to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada on June 17, 1957. Initially wanting to become a teacher, a college play he saw made him want to pursue an acting career. He received his acting training at Studio 58. Chalk has been involved with professional theatre since 1978, and has performed at the Vancouver Playhouse Theatre Company (VPTC), the Arts Club Theatre Company (ACTC), The Vancouver Theatresports League and numerous theatres in British Columbia, Ontario and Alberta. The last live stage production he did was A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, where he played Miles Gloriosus. He also performed in Henry IV and As You Like It at the VPTC, as well as Dracula and Passion at the ACTC. A highly-prolific character actor, most of his career has been in film and television, usually portraying a corrupt law enforcement officer. He had a recurring role on Cold Squad for four years, for which he won Gemini Awards in two consecutive years, and until the close of its ninth season had a recurring role on the science-fiction series Stargate SG-1. Known for his perfect enunciation and his mellifluous deep voice, Chalk is also a veteran of over 1,500 animated productions including Class of the Titans, and the 2002 remake of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. He is also known for his voice work in the Transformers franchise as the voice of Optimus Primal in Beast Wars and Beast Machines, and as Optimus Prime in the Unicron Trilogy. He also voiced the original Megatron in an episode of Beast Wars. In the 2000s, he appeared occasionally in the Sci-Fi Channel shows Eureka, as Col. Briggs and Painkiller Jane, as Ruben Hennessey. Chalk is a proficient guitarist and singer and often performs his music when he makes public appearances and at conventions. Filmography Animation * 3-2-1 Penguins! – Sol, Bert/Cavitus * ¡Mucha Lucha! – El Haystack Grande, Tibor the Terrible, Additional Voices * ''Action Man'' (1995) – Norris * ''Action Man'' (2000) – Gangrene * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog – Grounder, Captain Rescue, Dragon Breath, Computer ("Grounder the Genius") * Alien Racers – Dravox * Animated Classic Showcase – Various Characters * Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World – Additional Voices * Barbie of Swan Lake – Baker * Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses – Desmond * Barbie as the Island Princess – Frazer, Calvin * Barbie Thumbelina – Louie * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale – Brake * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 – Brake * Beast Machines: Transformers – Optimus Primal * Beast Wars: Transformers – Optimus Primal, Megatron G1 (episode 38) * Being Ian – Mr. Cartwright * Billy the Cat – Additional Voices * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars – Commander Dogstar, Al Negator * Camp Candy – Additional Voices * Captain N: The Game Master – King Hippo, Narrator, Donkey Kong, The Count, Bayou Billy, Malkil, Mayor Squaresly, Additional Voices * Class of the Titans – Hercules and Ares * Conan the Adventurer – Snagg, Gora, Conan's Father, Torrinon * Dinosaur Train – Marco Megaraptor * Double Dragon – Chopper, Kona, Wild Willy * Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies – King Gurumes (1996 BLT/Funimation dub) * Dragon Tales – Mungus the Giant, The Gilded Dragon * Darkstalkers – Donovan Baine * Dennis the Menace: Cruise Control – Hector * Dragon Booster – Conner Penn/Mortis * Eon Kid – Duke Von Rhymer * Exosquad – Marsala, General Shiva * Extreme Dinosaurs – Badrap * Fat Dog Mendoza – Interpreter X, House Painter * The Fearless Four – The Baron, The Miller, Platini, Guard #2 * Firehouse Tales – Additional Voices * Funky Fables – Various Characters * G.I. Joe – Pathfinder, Shockwave, Gristle, Metal-Head, Road Pig, Various Cobra Troopers * G.I. Joe Extreme – Lieutenant Stone * Gadget & the Gadgetinis – Additional Voices * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) – Man-At-Arms (Duncan), Whiplash * Hurricanes – Additional Voices * King Arthur and the Knights of Justice – Lord Viper, Warlord Bash, Sir Brick, Sir Phil * Kissyfur – Additional Voices * LeapFrog – Additional Voices * Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle – Leo the Lion * Madeline – Additional Voices * Mama, Do You Love Me? – Papa * Mega Man – Guts Man, Bright Man, Dark Man, Needle Man, Heat Man, Stone Man * Mega Man: Fully Charged – Dr. Light * Mosaic – Nathan Nelson * Mummies Alive! – Referee, Old Man, Professor, Truck Driver, Movie Pharaoh, Yussef, Mr. Sullivan * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever – Prince Rutherford, Oak Nut, and Pony Vendor 3 * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic – Fido, Prince Rutherford * Nexo Knights – General Magmar, Additional Voices * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu – Killow * Pinky Dinky Doo – Librarian * Pirate Express – Pontus, Ted * Pocket Dragon Adventures – Sir Nigel * Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy – Bluto * ReBoot – Cyrus, Turbo, Slash, Al's Waiter, Herr Doktor * RoboCop: Alpha Commando – Additional Voices * RollBots – Captain Pounder * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys – Santa Claus, Bumbles the Abominable Snowman * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie – Blitzen * Sabrina, the Animated Series – Additional Voices * Scary Godmother Halloween Spectacular – Harry the Werewolf, Bug-A-Boo * Scary Godmother 2: The Revenge of Jimmy – Harry the Werewolf, Bug-A-Boo * Shadow Raiders – Emperor Femur * Sitting Ducks – Jerry, Additional Voices * Sleeping Beauty – Misc * Sonic Underground – Doctor Ivo Robotnik * Spider-Man Unlimited – Mr. Meugniot, Additional Voices * Stories from My Childhood – Various Characters * Street Fighter – Dhalsim, Burke (Col. Keith Wolfman) * Street Sharks – Spike, El Swordo * The Adventures of Corduroy * The Adventures of T-Rex – Bruno, Madder, Mayor Maynot * The Baby Huey Show – Additional Voices * The Colours of World - Captain Dark Colour * The New Adventures of He-Man – He-Man, Artilla, President Pell, Alcon, Sgt. Krone, Andros, Gross * Transformers: Armada – Optimus Prime * Transformers: Energon – Optimus Prime * Transformers: Cybertron – Optimus Prime * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale – The Evil King of Cats * Voltron Force – Sky Marshall Wade, Manset * Weird-Oh's – Uncle Huey * What About Mimi? – Principal Earl Television * Arrow – General J.G. Walker * Cedar Cove – Sheriff Troy Davis * Christmas on Chestnut Street – Store Owner L.T. Crouch * Cold Squad – Inspector Andrew Pawlachuk * Cowboys and Indians: The J.J. Harper Story (2003) – Inspector Ken Dowson * Dark Angel – Lt. Walter Eastep * The Dead Zone – James Stillson * Eureka – Colonel Briggs * Fast Layne - Colonel Hardy * Highlander: The Series – Bob Lemoyne * The Killing – Lt. Michael Oakes * MacGyver – Tony Ellis/Detective Sweeney/Sergeant Harold Gray * National Lampoon's Thanksgiving Family Reunion – Fred Hodges * Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. – Timothy Aloysius "Dum-Dum" Dugan * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation – Silver (voice) * The Outer Limits – Detective Barnett (episode: "Caught in the Act"), General (episode: "Nightmare"), Detective Frank Dayton (episode: "Something About Harry") * Painkiller Jane – Ruben Hennessey * Seven Days – Maj. Vladimir Markovsky (S2E17) * Stargate SG-1 – Colonel Chekov (9 episodes) * Supernatural – Sheriff Deitrich, "Monster Movie" (season 4, episode 5) Film Video games * Devil Kings – Devil King * Ripley's Believe It or Not!: The Riddle of Master Lu – Robert Ripley (voice) * Transformers: Beast Wars Transmetals – Optimus Primal * Transformers – Optimus Prime * The Godfather: The Game – Bruno Tattaglia, Al Neri * Tomorrowland – Jail Desk Jockey Awards Gemini Awards * 2000–2001 Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series: Cold Squad * 2001–2002 Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series: Cold Squad References External links * * * Category:1952 births Category:20th-century Canadian male actors Category:21st-century Canadian male actors Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Canadian male stage actors Category:Canadian male Shakespearean actors Category:Canadian people of English descent Category:English male film actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male voice actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male Shakespearean actors Category:Living people Category:People from Southampton Category:Male actors from Hampshire Category:Male actors from Vancouver Category:English emigrants to Canada Category:Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series Canadian Screen Award winners